Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an optical scanner, an object detector, and a sensing apparatus.
Background Art
Currently, object detectors that detect the presence of an object or the distance to the object are being developed.
Moreover, optical scanners that detect the scanning position of a light beam with high accuracy are known.
However, it has proven difficult for conventional devices to combine compactness and good detection accuracy.